


wake me up (save me from the dark)

by will_p



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It, M/M, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Not Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018) Compliant, Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018) Fix-It, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Newton, fermati!Non posso, Hermann. Loro - loro sono nella mia testaNon riesce a muoversi.





	wake me up (save me from the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Newton/Hermann, Uprising in realtà è l’incubo causato da un indigestione di crauti di Newt_ della [Notte Bianca #27](http://www.landedifandom.net/notte-bianca-27/) @ [landedifandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/). Che dire, quel prompt ha parlato alla mia anima.
> 
> Titolo @ _Bring Me To Life_ \- Evanescence, perché non dovrebbero lasciarmi titolare roba da sola.

_Newton, fermati!_  
  
_Non posso, Hermann. Loro - loro sono nella mia testa_  
  
Non riesce a muoversi.  
  
È in sé e allo stesso tempo non lo è - si osserva da una grande distanza, muto e invisibile, e non riesce a muoversi. Quello che dovrebbe essere lui ma che non è lui, non può essere lui, non _deve_ essere lui si tira su le maniche, lancia un sorriso orribile a Hermann, e Newt non riesce a muoversi.  
  
_Newton, tu sei una brava persona_  
  
Lo sforzo è tale che si sente andare a fuoco. Il mondo crolla intorno a loro, tutto urla e allarmi e rosso, così tanto rosso, rosso sugli schermi e nella sua mente e sotto il naso di Hermann, e non riesce a muoversi.  
  
_Newton, sei più forte di loro_  
  
L’altro sé afferra Hermann per la gola e Newt geme, si tende contro la prigione invisibile che lo trattiene e cerca _qualcosa_ , un modo per liberarsi, un modo per fermarli, un modo per chiedere scusa a Hermann e -  
  
“PER L’AMOR DEL CIELO, NEWT!”  
  
È il rumore dello schiaffo, più che il colpo, a scuoterlo.  
  
Ovviamente anche il dolore si fa sentire, appena una frazione di secondo dopo, e a quel punto i poveri nervi di Newt decidono che no, ne hanno avuto abbastanza, e lo fanno svegliare di colpo con un urlo stridulo e uno scatto che lo fa finire dritto giù dal letto. Metà delle coperte lo seguono, specie il lenzuolo in cui si era sigillato come una mummia e da cui anche ora, con il cuore che gli rimbomba nelle orecchie e un vago senso di panico che gli aleggia alla bocca dello stomaco, non riesce davvero a liberarsi.  
  
Si accende una piccola luce e poi il viso di Hermann spunta da oltre l’orlo del materasso, pallido e contratto in una smorfia preoccupata. “Newt?”  
  
Il sollievo gli si abbatte addosso come un’onda anomala, scacciando ogni immagine di droni e kaiju e dita strette attorno a gola troppo fragili. “Herm, che - cos- mio Dio ti amo così tanto.”  
  
Hermann si acciglia e diventa rosso in una maniera molto, molto antiestetica, come ogni volta che Newt sbotta qualcosa di sentimentale senza il dovuto preavviso, ed è questo, più di qualsiasi altra cosa, a calmarlo. Libera finalmente una mano dalla prigione del lenzuolo e si stropiccia gli occhi, se la passa tra i capelli, cerca a tentoni gli occhiali sul comodino e poi, tornato a vederci come un normale essere umano, inizia a fare mente locale. Cerca di dare un ordine alle immagini del suo sogno così come cerca di trovare un senso nella massa di stoffa che gli si è attorcigliata attorno alle gambe, e quando finalmente risale sul letto, sudato e con un po’ di fiatone, si sente come se fosse appena uscito da una centrifuga. Mentale _e_ fisica.  
  
Per lo stomaco specialmente, ma quello dev’essere colpa della cena.  
  
“Newton, sul serio, va tutto bene?” insiste Hermann, tornato a un colorito normale. Gli si avvicina e appoggia una mano sulla sua fronte, e non la ritrae anche se è tutta umidiccia di sudore. La sposta sulla sua guancia, anzi, e Newt è abbastanza sicuro che sia una carezza. “Mi dispiace di aver dovuto ricorrere a certi metodi, vecchio mio, ma ormai erano vari minuti che tentavo di svegliarti senza successo e il tuo sogno sembrava… particolarmente angosciante.”  
  
Newt non riesce a trattenersi. Scoppia a ridere, forte e acuto e _decisamente_ isterico, e l’espressione allarmata di Hermann non fa che peggiorare la cosa.  
  
Angosciante, dice lui.  
  
Oh, se solo avesse _idea_...  
  
“Sono le due di notte e questo _non_ mi sta rassicurando sullo stato del tuo già precario equilibrio mentale, Newton.”  
  
“Sì, scusa, scusa,” dice, alla fine, asciugandosi gli occhi mentre Hermann lo guarda male. “È che - non puoi capire. Ho sognato _il futuro_.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Newt si mette comodo su un fianco, gomito puntato al materasso e guancia appoggiata a una mano, e inizia a raccontare.  
  
Parte dall’inizio, le cose più semplici, quelle che sembravano divertenti. Parla del mondo dopo la guerra, la ricostruzione e l’abbandono, la PPDC e il mercato nero. Parla del figlio di Pentecost (“Jake, capisci? Jake! Potrei quasi credere a Stacker Pentecost con un figlio nascosto da qualche parte, ma _Jake_?!”) e della sua trovatella e del rottame che pilotava senza neanche un casco in vista (“Questo è decisamente surreale.” “Più di Jake Pentecost?” “... quasi.”); parla dello shatterdome di Moyulan, dei nuovi piloti, del Chuck 2.0 e della sua rivalità senza senso con il figlio di Pentecost, e Hermann ascolta tutto con una ruga sottile tra le sopracciglia.  
  
“Non mi sembra un sogno così orribile.”  
  
Newt si gratta la nuca, abbassa lo sguardo sui disegni del loro piumone. “No, non era… questa parte no.”  
  
“Newt,” lo chiama, e Newt non riesce a resistere quando lo chiama in quel modo. Rialza gli occhi, riluttante, ed Hermann lo sta studiando con attenzione. “Dov’eri tu?”  
  
“A lavorare con una compagnia di droni o qualcosa del genere.” Gli sfugge una risata secca. “Ti rendi conto? Io? Nel _privato_? Ma la mia capa _spaccava i culi_ , okay, e parlavo cinese, che è una figata.”  
  
Hermann assottiglia lo sguardo per un secondo. “E dov’ero io?”  
  
“Con la PPDC.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“Da dieci anni.”  
  
“... ah.”  
  
Hermann fa la stessa faccia di quando trova un errore nei calcoli dei suoi tesisti, e Newt lo capisce benissimo. Era stato surreale scoprire di aver abbandonato Hermann da _anni_ , nel sogno, quando nella realtà non possono passare più di qualche giorno lontani senza brutti, brutti effetti collaterali. L’ultima volta che Hermann era dovuto andare a Londra per un convegno Newt aveva quasi piantato un bisturi nel braccio di un collega, e da quel momento si muovono sempre insieme.  
  
La sua terapista la chiama codipendenza morbosa, ma la sua terapista non si è scontrata con una coscienza aliena con solo lo splendido, tremendo cervello di Hermann Gottlieb a fargli da supporto, per cui può anche tenersi le sue diagnosi per sé.  
  
La sola _idea_ di non sentire Hermann per tutto quel tempo gli fa sentire lo stomaco di piombo.  
  
(O forse sono i crauti.)  
  
“E non ci scrivevamo?”  
  
“C’erano gli ologrammi, nel futuro.”  
  
Hermann non abbocca alla distrazione, concentrato come un laser. “E non ci…”  
  
“Ologrammavamo?”  
  
“ _Sentivamo_?”  
  
Newt si morde le labbra. “Uhm, no. Perché ero posseduto dai Precursori. E avevo una tresca con un cervello di kaiju. Che si chiamava Alice.”  
  
Hermann lo fissa. Lo vede sillabare in silenzio _Alice_ , lentamente, come qualcosa di sgradevole, poi si porta una mano al viso e si massaggia l’attaccatura del naso. “Forse sarebbe stato meglio partire da _questo_ , Newton, invece che dalle avventure di Jake Pentecost?”  
  
“Era… era solo il finale del sogno, non mi sembrava così -”  
  
“Stavi urlando,” lo interrompe Hermann. Si toglie la mano dagli occhi e lo trapassa con un’occhiata di fuoco. Newt si fa un po’ più piccolo. “Suppliche sconnesse, perlopiù, ma c’era anche il mio nome. Mi sono svegliato con le tue urla terrorizzate nelle orecchie e hai continuato per _cinque minuti_ , prima che riuscissi a svegliarti.”  
  
Newt nasconde il viso nel cuscino con un lamento imbarazzato. “È così _stupido_ , Herm! C’eri - c’eri tu, e io ti trattavo… e poi venivi a chiedermi aiuto e io facevo FINIRE IL MONDO, capisci, è ridicolo, ma era orribile e volevo morire e _mi dispiace_ di averti fatto preoccupare, ma -”  
  
“Taci, ridicolo idiota,” mormora Hermann, e Newt si ritrova con la fronte premuta al suo petto.  
  
Hermann è _spigoloso_ , anche dopo tanti anni di pace e pasti regolari, ma Newt si scioglie tra le sue braccia in un istante. Quando poi delle dita affusolate iniziano a passargli tra i capelli, potrebbe pure mettersi a fare le fusa.  
  
Non sa quanto tempo passino così, ma dopo un po’ Hermann riprende a parlare.  
  
“Cosa volevano i Precursori?”  
  
“Oh, il solito, distruggere la razza umana, terraformare la terra, far esplodere kaiju dentro il monte Fuji per sprigionare rari elementi….”  
  
“... cosa dovrebbe significare _rari elementi_?”  
  
“Ma cosa ne so, Hermann - scandio? Promezio? VIBRANIO?” Hermann gli tira una ciocca di capelli e Newt si difende mordendogli una clavicola, e poi ridacchia del suo verso indignato. “Non è quello il punto. Il punto è… che lo scoprivi tu, perché facevi _esperimenti col sangue di kaiju_.”  
  
La mano tra i suoi capelli si blocca.  
  
“Facevi l’autopsia a un kaiju, Hermann.”  
  
C’è una lunga, lunga pausa di perfetto silenzio.  
  
“L’anno prossimo,” dice poi Hermann, il tono inamovibile di qualcuno che ha sventato l’apocalisse, “ti _proibisco_ di andare all’Oktoberfest.”  
  
“COSA C’ENTRA QUESTO CON -”  
  
“TI AVEVO DETTO DI NON MANGIARE IN QUEL MODO PERCHÉ POI AVRESTI DORMITO MALE, ED ERA _PRECISAMENTE_ A QUESTO CHE MI RIFERIVO -”  
  
“Sei solo invidioso perché io ero andato a progettare droni e tu eri immerso fino ai gomiti in bile di kaiju,” sbotta, riemergendo dalla stretta di Hermann per ridergli in faccia, ed Hermann ritorna paonazzo, ma di una sfumatura un pelo diversa.  
  
Fanno l’alba litigando.  
  
(Era _precisamente_ quello di cui aveva bisogno.)


End file.
